


Just another night

by eib_kom_slakgedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lexa hot and sweaty makes Clarke hot and sweaty, i promise we will get to the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eib_kom_slakgedakru/pseuds/eib_kom_slakgedakru
Summary: A series of one shots that will act as interludes.





	

                              Clarke sits on a sawn-off stump, head tilted back in the warm midday sun. The breeze plays through her blonde hair, and though her ears can hear the crash of sword upon sword and the grunts of effort, she feels at peace. The clashing stops, and she hears a cheer rise up from those around her. She opens her eyes and smiles. Standing victorious atop a warrior whose hands are up in surrender is her beloved. Face red with effort, chest panting with effort, Lexa points one sword at the warriors throat and another rests directly over his heart. Clarke feels something clench low down in her abdomen at the site of her lover panting, clearly enjoying herself. And yes, she admits to herself, the skintight clothing that Lexa wears as training gear most certainly has something to do with it. Lexa offers her hand to the warrior, and once he is on his feet she begins to instruct him. Every time Lexa looks over at her, Clarke feels her heart skip a beat, and she knows that the heat she is feeling isn't just the sun. This goes on for another few hours, and when the sun begins to sink Lexa calls a halt to the training. Walking over to where Clarke sits, Lexa asks her “how are you feeling?” Clarke smiles and says, “Stronger. Every day I feel like I'm getting stronger.” Lexa smiles and says, “I've noticed this. Soon you'll be strong enough for us to continue your training. My people, no, our people, will not accept you if you continue to use the weapons of the _Skaikru_ that massacred the peacekeeping force. It's time that we begin to train you in the use of warriors weapons, the _Trikru_ way. Your arms are strong, but they're not strong enough to withstand repeated blows from another weapon or to last long in single combat. No, agility and quick thinking are your best weapons. I think maybe we should see how you fare at archery. You've shown that you have a good eye, and you don't panic. But for now, let me wash and then let's eat.”

                              After the meal is over, Clarke sits in on the couch, Lexas head in her lap and with her feet dangling over the edge. Her right hand idly plays with one of Lexas braids, while her left hand holds a book open that she's reading. Lexa has her eyes closed in bliss, a contented half smile on her face and her feet beating a slow drum on the couch. Clark looks at her and says, “Hey Lexa?” “Yes, Clark?”, murmurs Lexa. “What is it that you want to discuss?” “Did you mean what you said earlier on the training field?” Clark asks. “Were you serious when you said that you would train me as an archer?” Lexa opens her eyes and looks at Clark. “Of course I was serious. I would never want you to be unarmed, and archery is a good way to make sure that an enemy does not get close to you. An archer must be fast, mobile, and pick their targets with precision. Also, I will teach you how to use knives as a close quarter weapon. If you find that not to be to your liking, perhaps a spear, such as I used during my fight with Roan, would interest you.”

                             “Who would teach me?”, says Clarke, her pulse quickening at the thought of learning _Trikru_ weapons. She has first hand knowledge of how effective they can be. Lexa looks down and says,”I myself will teach you to use knives and daggers, and we will find you a master archer to learn from. Be warned, the training will be arduous and hard, and I will not go easier on you since you are my niron. In fact, I will work you even harder.” Clarke thinks for a minute. “That’s fine, I’m no stranger to hard work. When do we start?”, is the reply. Lexa gets up, and stands a few feet away, holding an empty mug. “Now. Steal the cup, get a kiss.”

                               A kiss never tasted sweeter.

                                                                                                                                                    ~ * ~


End file.
